


In Another Life

by SuperCatTrashhh (GeneralBFA)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby!Carter, Baby!Kal, F/F, Slow Burn, Some angst, baby!Alex, flipped au, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralBFA/pseuds/SuperCatTrashhh
Summary: Kara Zor-El is Queen of All Media, CEO of KarCo Worldwide.Cat Grant is a well-known journalist that recently left The Daily Planet.Miss Zor-El finds herself in need of a Head of Journalism, and Cat is the perfect fit.(Kara arrived on time Kal is stuck in the Phantom Zone)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to @meliwint beta'd this whole thing!

**August 30th, 1998 5:32 PM**

 

Kara sighed as she took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. This was the third head of journalism she had to fire because of their incompetence when it came to leadership. 

 

The Kryptonian looked frazzled to say the least. The buttons of her shirt were all undone, revealing her undershirt. Stray hairs were poking out of her normally immaculate bun. Pen marks covered her from hand to elbow, just below her cuffed sleeves. 

 

Thankfully she was in her personal office in the penthouse, meaning there were no witnesses to see the breaking down of the CEO who was known for being the epitome of pristine order. The only option left was to look outside the company for a new hire. 

 

The alien looked down at the various resumes and applications spread across her desk. They all were bonafide editors, but none of them seemed to click. At least not on paper. Which means she would have to have her assistant adjust her schedule accordingly. 

 

Kara groaned, her level of frustration was very high. On top of running an entire company, she had to babysit the journalists until she could find a suitable replacement. She did not have the time nor the patience to coddle. 

 

The blonde reached for the glass filled with amber liquid and took a small sip. Although alcohol didn’t affect her, the taste and smell always comforted her. It reminded her of her semi-adopted brother-in-law, Dr. Jeremiah Danvers. 

 

She set the glass down with a light thump, her mind made up. Tomorrow she would hold the face to face interviews as early as her schedule allowed. Those that couldn’t show up at the short notice would be instantly disqualified for the position. Those that could will have had made it through the first test. 

 

Those that truly would be committed to the welfare of the company would make the time for it. Kara Zor-El had no time for those who weren’t willing to do so.

 

Nodding to herself in affirmation, the Kryptonian went on to the articles.

 

_ This truly could have been written by a Kindergartener,  _ she thought to herself as she started to make angry red marks on the first sentence. 

 

**August 31st, 1998 10:13 AM**

 

Frustration and anger was rolling off of the Kryptonian in waves. 

 

Only twenty-six of the fifty candidates had arrived so far and out of those, twelve of them were arrogant men trying to lord over her as if she was a small child, eight of them bored her with personal sob stories, and the rest were too afraid to correct her when she made “accidental” mistakes.

 

The last one was set to arrive in -the CEO checked her watch- one minute seventeen seconds. 

 

“McMillan! Bring in my 10:15, immediately!” she called out to her assistant, careful to keep her face stone cold, in order to keep her irritation from being overstated. 

 

The short brunette squeaked a little as she rushed off to gather the next interviewee. It was rare that the CEO became short tempered like this, but that made it all the more terrifying when she was. The whole building was on edge and ready to bolt.

 

Kara took out the file with the extensive list of accomplishments her 10:15 had made. She had already read over it several times, but it was for appearances sake. An intimidation tactic, to let the interviewee know they had not yet made an impression on her.

 

Her assistant arrived thirty seconds later with the woman. Catherine Grant according to the file. 

 

“Thank you, McMillan,” the CEO stood behind her desk to shake the new woman's hand firmly, “please, take a seat.”

 

The shorter woman sat in the chair Kara gestured to, an aura of confidence around her.

 

“Thank you for coming in for the interview on such short notice. I trust it wasn't too much trouble,” the alien started with an air of indifference once the brunette left and she herself sat down.

 

“I'm sure it wouldn't matter even if it was,” the woman said in a clearly dismissive tone. 

 

“Quite true,” Kara said, never looking at the woman, “It says here you worked for the Daily Planet for a number of years before this. Why did you leave?” 

 

“Personal reasons,” the woman answered shortly.

 

“I trust those reasons will not get in the way of your work here at KarCo,” the alien said still not giving the woman the time of day.

 

“I hardly would have applied for the job if I thought my personal affairs would interfere,” came the reply.

 

Only then did Kara look again at the interviewee. There was a burning determination in the woman's eyes that all the others had either lacked or diminished. 

 

The CEO leaned back into her chair and considered her options. 

 

“What are you looking to accomplish here, 10:15?”

 

“The name is Cat Grant.”

 

“I don't remember asking,” Kara said in a bored tone.

 

“Primarily I want to show that women are capable leaders. Secondarily I want to escape certain shadows that I had been under while I worked in Metropolis,” the interviewee said stiffly. 

 

_ Good. Meaningful but still professional. Not a kiss ass. _

 

“Well, 10:15,” the CEO opened a drawer filled with keys, and handed the woman one “your office and team of journalists are waiting for you. You have one week to prove you can take it. I am not a patient woman. You will not get a second chance.”

 

The shorter woman nodded stiffly in understanding.

 

“McMillan!”

 

“Yes Miss Zor-El?” the assistant scrambled into the office. 

 

“Show 10:15 her office immediately. On the journalism floor. And on your way back please get me my usual latte.”

 

She short woman froze, eyes wide.

 

A flash of anger and irritation rushed through Kara.

 

“Did. I. Stutter.” The CEO growled out. 

 

“N-no Miss Zor-El. I'll get right on it,” the scared assistant said before fleeing the office with Cat Grant who was not affected by the CEO’s outburst,  following her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat does her job... And a little bit of staring...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE YOU GAVE CHAPTER ONE AHHHHH.

 

**August 31st, 1998 10:32 AM**

 

Cat sighed in relief as she set her things down in her new office. To Cat’s surprise, it was a big office, bigger than what Perry White had given her after years. It was however quite impersonal, but that would change in the next few days.  

 

The young woman -McMartin? McFly?- that had led her to the proper place started to talk nervously.

 

“Miss Zor-El is almost never like this. Temperamental mean. she'll probably call you 10:15 for a while though, until you've proved yourself. But she's been very frustrated with the whole situation of being unable to find a suitable match for the position and--”

 

The new Head raised her hand effectively cutting off -was it McKinnon’s?- rambling.

 

“It is of no consequence. If you'll excuse me I have much to do and only a week to do it in, so if you would take me to the unruly bunch of journalists that seem to be giving her all of this trouble…” Cat trailed off.

 

“Oh of course… Um… I never did get a name?”

 

“Cat. Cat Grant.”

 

“Pleased to meet you, Ms. Grant. I'm Angela McMillan, although most around here know me as McMillan,” the bubbly assistant introduced herself as she led the Grant to the bullpen in the journalism department.

 

As they walked, the newly employed woman thought back to her meeting with the well famed Kara Zor-El. She had heard many things about the CEO and was surprised to see that she was so… young.

 

Though the tall blonde was young, Cat could tell she was not naïve. It was evident in the cool demeanor she held. The young CEO had experience in dealing with those who didn't not meet her standard. She was calculating, but not unnecessarily cold or cruel. There was also a clear method to her madness, which Cat appreciated.

 

Starting,running and building a company, especially if the said company being as successful as it was at such a young age was something that the woman  both admired and envied.

 

“Here we are, Miss Grant,” the brunette chirped out, shaking Cat out of her thoughts.

 

Cat took in her surroundings, noticing every detail. It was modeled very differently compared to the bullpen she walked through earlier to get to the interview. This one was full of chaos.

 

Articles were scattered without care across random desks, half of those desks had coffee marks that bled through the papers, and journalists themselves were clearly slacking off. Whiteboards were full of an obscene amount of stick figure drawings.

 

“You may go now, McMillan. I have some fluff writers to whip into shape,” Cat dismissed her quietly with a wave of her hand.

 

Stepping into the middle of the bullpen and positioning herself into a power stance, she drew the attention of the men quickly.

 

“Listen up everyone,” the blonde said in a commanding tone, “I am the new Head of the Journalism Department. You will find that I have no patience or tolerance for second chances. I am not your mother. I will not hold your hand. I will not clean up and cover up your mistakes. Chop chop.”

 

A few people scoffed, but most started to scurry around to tidy up and put things in order.

 

“I need all work for this week on my desk as soon as possible if not sooner,” Cat yelled over the racket.

 

**September 4th, 1998 6:28 PM**

 

“Here you go, boss,” Cat announced, loudly plopping the thick stack of files on the CEO’s desk, “All of next week's preliminary work ready for print. Edited within an inch of it’s life.”

 

The woman didn't even glance in the Head’s direction, nor the impressive amount of work.

 

_Well, I'm not going to beg for her praise. I'm not a dog._

 

The hard-headed Grant turned on her four inch heel, accepting defeat, but keeping her chin up. There were several other media companies that would take her in a heartbeat.

 

Just as she stepped into the doorway the CEO called out a phrase that made her let go of the sense of dread she didn't even know she had.

 

“One more week, 10:15. I expect to see you in my office bright-eyed and bushy-tailed come Monday morning.”

 

The woman bristled at the -she wasn't sure that it was- accidental cat pun.

 

“I would imagine nothing less, boss,” she said in a somewhat haughty tone. Cat Grant would not allow this power play to be successful.

 

**September 7th 1998 6:59 AM**

 

Cat was transfixed as Kara Zor-El in all of her glory stepped into her office, just a minute before the content meeting was to start. The CEO was in a suit-like attire, complete with a navy blue vest and necktie. It was nothing unusual. In fact, the tall blonde was in a suit everyday.

So no, the shorter woman’s attention was not drawn to the woman because of her attire. Rather, it was the commanding presence that practically oozed off of her.

 

The moment Miss Zor-El walked into the room everyone -including Cat herself she was not exactly ashamed to say- snapped to attention.

 

“Right then. This was a busy weekend, was it not?” the CEO said with a hint of a smile, “Let’s get some ideas out there.”

 

“Miss Zor-El,” a man stepped forward, “For the fashion section of this week’s edition we’re looking at skintight, sleeveless turtlenecks.”

 

“Material?” the woman asked, giving the man her full attention.

 

“Cashmere,” the man answered instantly.

 

“That sounds like something we can work with. Thank you, Sandoval. I’m going to need rough drafts of layouts by lunchtime,” the blonde said with a smile.

 

“Of course, Miss Zor-El,” Sandoval said and stepped back to his original spot.

 

Another person -a woman from the entertainment department- stepped forward immediately after him.

 

“My reporters are all prepped and ready for action for tomorrow’s Emmy Awards,” the confident woman said with her chin up.

 

“Ah, yes. Thank you, Martinez. Please make sure you get an interview from Christine Lahti, Lisa Kudrow, and Camryn Manheim,” the CEO said in authoritative voice, the corners of her lips still tugging upward.

 

“I’ll tell them right away, Miss Zor-El,” Martinez nodded.

 

“Anything on the journalism front, 10:15?” the blue-eyed woman turned her eyes to Cat, along with everyone else’s in the room.

 

The shorter woman nodded stiffly.

 

“Of course. I’ve sent two of my journalists off to Stanford University to get interviews from the to young men that have recently formally incorporated Google,” she replied, maybe a bit too arrogantly.

 

“And who gave you permission to do that, 10:15?” the CEO said in a steely voice.

 

Nervous glances were made around the room, but Cat Grant was not one to be intimidated.

 

“With all due respect, boss, asking permission would have meant that the Daily Planet would have scooped us. I deemed the risk necessary,” the shorter woman waved her hand, seemingly unbothered.

 

For several tense moments the women held eye contact until Cat blinked. The taller gave a smug smirk and nodded.

 

“It’s a good thing that I would have approved it had you asked. You’ve got backbone, Grant. Don’t let this get to your head,” the CEO said with a lighthearted tone, though her eyes eyes were glinting fiercely.

  
“I wouldn’t think of it, boss,” the head journalist said, trying to hold back her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, feel free to leave comments, Kudos and prompt suggestions down below.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara thinks about the past and is an awesome auntie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, @raokhehth for the translations! You are amazing!

**September 7th 1998 7:04 AM**

 

Once her head staff left her office, Kara walked around her desk to sit down.

 

As she looked through her E-mail, the Kryptonian’s mind drifted to her new head of journalism. Not everyone could rise to the occasion as gracefully as the human did. It reminded her of her times as a young prodigy college student.

 

**August 8th 1982 7:56 AM**

 

The frigid air filled the fifteen year old alien’s lungs as she looked up at the sign of the new college she was attending. Wayne Gotham University was one of the finest schools in the world, and she was able to get in through some obscure contacts.

 

She was nervous. Not about the academics. No, she knew she could handle those. She was scared of losing control of her powers. Shaking a hand too hard. Shattering her pen with her slender fingers.

 

_For Kal._

 

Kara took another deep breath and stepped into the building where her bioengineering class was.

 

The moment she stepped into the class, the noises became ten times louder and filled her ears, making her wince a little. After quickly filtering them out, Kara sat in the back corner of the lecture hall, taking her sketchbook and a composition book out of her cheap five dollar backpack along with a pen.

 

After a few peaceful minutes of drawing, the Kryptionian felt a soft tap on her shoulder, almost making her jump out of her chair.

 

“Woah, easy there, tiger,” a blonde, tall woman said, “I was wondering if you were saving this seat for anyone,” the human woman gestured to the chair next to the girl.

 

Kara shook her head ‘no’ and the older woman took a seat.

 

“My name is Eliza Michaels. What’s yours?” Eliza asked with a smile.

 

“Kara. Kara Zor-El,” the girl whispered hesitantly, aware of her still thick Kryptonian accent.

 

“Kara. That’s a pretty name,” the senior gave her a winning smile.

 

“Thank you, Eliza Michaels. Yours is quite beautiful as well,” the alien gave a soft, hesitant smile and tilted her head to consider the human, then turning her attention to the short, balding man approaching the podium.

 

“Please turn your books to page 34,” the middle-aged male human said in a monotonous voice.   

 

_I can do this._

 

The last daughter of Krypton smiled as the sound of rustling pages filled her ears.

 

**September 7th 1998 7:07 AM**

 

The CEO smiled as she looked at a polaroid of herself and the Eliza cuddled up on the couch sharing two cartons of ice cream and reading the books for their classes.

  


The woman had quickly become an older sister to the Kryptonian after that first meeting.

 

_I should let them know I’m going to be able to come over tonight._

 

Quickly, the woman pushed her glasses up her nose and pulled her personal cell (the newest model of Nokia) out to call the Danvers’ phone.

 

Tonight she was going home.

 

**September 7th 1998 5:01 PM**

 

Kara could barely keep her cool and collected mask in place as she packed up for the night. Even though she had spent almost the entire weekend with them, she never knew when the next opportunity she would have to see her found family with the chaos of being the CEO of a company.

 

“Oh good, you’re still here!” the voice of her head of journalism filtered through the room.

 

The Kryptonian’s head shot up at the sound, caught off guard. Kara cursed herself under her breath for not paying attention to her surroundings.

 

“What do you want, Grant?” she inquired, putting her hand on her hip as they made eye contact.

 

“Well, boss, I was thinking you might want a copy of these transcripts I got from my reporters before you left today,” the shorter woman said, smugly holding the small stack of papers out.

 

The CEO took the papers with a roll of her eyes and threw them on her desk.

 

“Is that all? Unlike you I have important places to be and I’m going to be late,” Kara expertly arched one eyebrow and gave Grant an impatient look.

 

“No. Nothing more. Have a good night, boss,” the shorter blonde gave a polite nod and left the office.

 

It wasn’t until the Kryptonian was completely sure the human wasn’t going to come back that she actually stowed the transcripts away in her bag. The action was petty, but she didn’t particularly care.

 

With a smile in her step and a bounce in her step, she stepped out of the balcony doors and jumped into the sky, sighing in relief as the wind whipped through her hair.

 

Within a matter of minutes, Kara was at the front door of her family of humans.

 

After making sure her hair, blazer and tie were in place, the alien opened the door without warning, knowing that everyone was expecting her.

 

_“Tahvotehth!”_ the blonde called and a squeal from her nine year old niece could be heard from the kitchen.v   

 

_“Kahrah-te!”_ came the cry as a short head of brunette hair came and tackled the woman at the door.

_“:Zeht :bem, ehl-te kir!”_ the Kryptonian grinned and hugged the young girl tightly while threading her fingers through dark, long hair, _“Zhindas gemzeht knap w rrip vo.”_

 

_“Zov khap w ripp vo,”_ Alex said and nuzzled her head into her favorite (read: only) aunt’s stomach.

“You two better not be coming up with another scheme! I am still having nightmares from that doll you were putting everywhere I looked,” Eliza said as she walked over to greet her sister.

 

“Hey, ‘Liza,” Kara said with the same soft smile from all those years ago and pulled the older woman into the hug.

 

“Hey, Kar. Ready for some dinner?” the older Danvers said.

  
As if on cue, the alien’s stomach grumbled fiercely, causing the three to giggle uncontrollably as they went about their merry way to get the table set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, feel free to leave comments, Kudos and prompt suggestions down below.
> 
> Translations:  
> "Tahvotehth!" - “Honey, I’m home!”  
> “Kahrah-te!” - "Auntie Kara!"  
> “:Zeht :bem, ehl-te kir!” - "Hey, Little Star!"  
> "Zhindas gemzeht knap w rrip vo.” - I missed you today.  
> “Zov khap w ripp vo." - I missed you too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lonely Cat invited to the Danvers' Thanksgiving. And white shirts worn by Kara Zor-El when wet should be illegal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's another chapter! Another big thank you to @meliwint for being my beta!!!

**November 25th 1998 4:58 PM**

 

Kara smiled as she began to pack up to go home. All three of the Danvers were waiting for her in her penthouse and she was eager to get home to help prepare for their early Thanksgiving dinner.

 

Looking through her files, she saw that she was missing one from her Head of Journalism. The Kryptonian frowned a bit. She could not have Grant slacking after just a little over a month of working. She would have to make a visit to the woman’s floor before she left.

 

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Kara put the strap of her messenger bag over her shoulder and straightened her tie. She walked into her private elevator and impatiently waited to get to the 5th floor.

 

Her black heels clicked on the linoleum as she made her way to Grant’s office. The door was open, soft light filtering into the somewhat dark hallway.

 

Kara leaned on the doorframe and observed as the journalist was lost in her work. She knocked lightly on it to draw the human’s attention. The shorter woman’s head shot up, startled then relaxed as she saw that it was just her boss.

 

“What can I do for you, boss?” the blonde smiled confidently.

 

“Well, Grant I noticed that you hadn’t yet turned in today’s work, so I thought I’d check in on you. Wouldn’t want you slacking anytime soon,” the CEO replied in a brisk manner.

 

“Oh goodness, I didn’t notice the time,” Grant laughed a bit as she glanced at her watch and passed Kara the file, “Here you go, boss.”

 

“What are you doing still working anyway? Don’t you have family to hurry off to?” the taller woman inquired with a soft smile.

 

“Ha! My mother refuses to eat a flightless bird and my husband is off on one of his lengthy “business trips”,” she rolled her eyes, “I for one am not going to waste half a week for the purpose of trying to make my life a Hallmark special. I’m a busy woman with a lot of deadlines that need to be fulfilled.”

 

“No,” the CEO said simply, making a split second decision.

 

“What did you say?” the journalist asked with amusement.  

 

“I do not want a lawsuit for employees being overworked,” the tall blonde replied simply

 

“I don’t exactly have anywhere else to be, boss,” the journalist rolled her eyes with a mixture of humor and exasperation.

 

“Well pack your things up, Grant. You suddenly do,” the alien said with a smirk, “Chop chop. I don’t like waiting.”

 

As the shorter woman scrambled around to gather her things, Kara called the Danvers’ to let them know an extra space at the table would be needed.

 

**November 25th 1998 5:23 PM**

 

“Honey, I’m home!” Cat’s boss called out as after opening the door of her penthouse.

 

A young girl -was it her daughter?- jumped up from the couch and put down a book -that suspiciously looked like an advanced biology textbook- ran to embrace the CEO.

 

The shorter woman’s jaw dropped in shock as the taller woman easily return the tight embrace, burying her nose in the brunette’s hair.

 

“Goodness, you’ve grown, sweetheart,” the blonde said in an equally joking and reverent tone.

 

“Aunt Kara, you saw me just this week!” the girl giggled, making Cat smile herself.

 

“Do you know how much you grow in two days?!?” Kara asked mock incredulously, “Point zero, two, seven, three, nine inches!”

 

“Auntie! That’s only a little bit!” the girl giggled again before turning her attention to the guest her aunt had brought (while still not letting go of her), “Hi I’m Alex! What’s your name?”

 

“I’m Cat. Although my boss here seems to think it’s Grant,” the shorter woman looked at her boss with an eyebrow raised.

 

“Aw, come on auntie! What have we said about the names?” Alex made gave such a stern look and Kara gave a pouty one that forced Cat to bite back the urge to laugh.

 

“I’ll call her Cat while we’re here,” the CEO said in a bit of a growl.

 

The young girl gave a nod of approval, apparently satisfied.

 

“Do I hear the voice of my favorite little sister?” a voice called from the kitchen and out came an older blonde, drying her hands with a cloth towel.

 

“I’m your only sister, nerd,” the younger blonde said as her older sister hugged her, “Cat, this is Eliza Danvers. ‘Liza this is Cat Grant. She’s going to spend Thanksgiving with us.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Cat,” Eliza stuck out her hand to shake and the journalist felt suspiciously like she was being analyzed.

 

“The pleasure is all mine, I’m sure,” the woman said with a warm smile.

 

A hum of amusement came from the other woman as she turned her attention back to her little sister and daughter.

 

“Jeremiah is on the couch sleeping in the entertainment room,” the blonde winked at the pair, “Don’t tell him I told you.”

 

The pair grinned eagerly and Cat was sure she heard the young brunette whisper to her partner in crime something about ice.

 

“Is there anything I can help with, Eliza?” Cat asked feeling uncertain as to what her role was here.

 

“Nah, everything is just a matter of waiting for everything to be finished in the oven,” the blonde dismissed the suggestion with a dismissive flick of her wrist that was a mirror image of Kara's.

“Would you like a drink?" the woman offered, "We have wine, whiskey, water, Dr. Pepper, and knowing Kara there’s probably some apple juice around here. An absolute child, that one.”

 

“A glass of wine would be welcomed,” the shorter blonde grinned.

 

“Coming right up,” the woman said, “How do you know Kar?”

 

“Work,” Cat said simply accepting the glass of white wine with a “Thank you”.

 

“Are you the newest Head of Journalism, by chance?” Eliza asked as they both sat on the living room couch, Cat putting her bag down next to it.

 

“I would be she.”

 

The older woman arched an eyebrow and lifted lifted her own glass with wine in response.

 

“Congratulations. I’ve hear-”

 

Suddenly a large bellow was heard from the back of the house, along with the _thump thump thump_ of two pairs of feet and uncontrollable giggles.

 

“And that would be my husband, Jeremiah,” Eliza turned to the newcomer with a mirth filled look in her eyes and sipped her wine.

 

The two culprits ran behind the couch the two women were sitting on, laughing through their panting of breath.

 

A dark-haired man, _Jeremiah_ , Cat remembered, came into the living room completely drenched with pieces of ice and streams of water falling on the hardwood floor, a large bin of what seemed to be water and ice in hand.

 

“Alex! Zor-El! Where are you, ya little twerps?”

 

Giggles came from behind the couch and Jeremiah turned towards the couch. Eliza’s smirk (which was almost identical to that of a certain Zor-El currently being hunted down) spread across the woman’s face as she took another sip from her glass.

 

Jeremiah crept forward towards the couch and motioned for Cat to move closer to Eliza. She quickly did so and the man -as quietly as he could- got on it and without any warning dumped the bin full of ice water on the two hiding girls.

 

Two identical shrieks filled the air, causing the married couple to cackle.

 

“Gosh darnit, Danvers! You couldn’t have just let the joke be?” a certain CEO said in a lilting tone that Cat did not ever expect to hear from her boss.

 

“If you can dish it, you gotta be prepared to take it, Zor-El,” the man winked goodnaturedly at who Cat presumed to be Kara.

 

The journalist looked behind her to assess the situation, and she had to keep her jaw from dropping.

 

_You are a married woman. You are a married woman. You are a married woman,_ she kept repeating to herself in her head.

 

The woman had her hair down and her glasses off for the first time she had met her. The blazer and tie had been removed, leaving her only in her slacks and (now very transparent) white button up, sleeves rolled up to her elbow.

 

The taller blonde swept the wet hair that was clinging to her face and put it on one side of her head, exposing the side of her neck. The fact that Cat’s mouth went dry at the action was purely coincidental.

 

The journalist took a large gulp of her wine.

 

“Well, I guess we should all go and get changed. Cat, would you like some more comfortable clothes? I’m sure I have some extra sweatpants and a T-shirt you could borrow. We like to keep things pretty casual,” Kara asked her as if there was not a shirt _clinging_ to her amazingly sculpted torso.

 

“Ummm,” the shorter woman cleared her throat, “I think I’m alright like this, boss.”

 

The CEO nodded in understanding.

 

“Come on, sweetie,” Kara turned towards her niece, “Let’s go get changed.”

 

The two troublemakers ran towards the back of the penthouse, forcing Cat to repeat her now quite familiar mantra in her head as she a valiant attempt not to stare at her boss's ass.

 

_You are a married woman. You are a married woman. You are a married woman._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual feel free to leave comments, Kudos and prompt suggestions down below!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza & Kara flufffff!!! Cat learns more about Little Alex and Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and commenting!!! It's been super helpful and encouraging!!!

**November 25th 1998 5:35 PM**

 

Eliza smirked as she saw the dropped jaw of her sister’s employee.

 

_Jeremiah owes me a twenty._

 

The thing was, Eliza knew her Kara. She knew how the Kryptonian worked…

 

**December 8th 1983 8:43 PM**

 

“So Kar, where are you spending Christmas this year?” Eliza probed gently. The 21 year old still knew very little about the girl after a little over a year of long study nights together. You see, she knew that the tiny teen absolutely adored Hawaiian style pizza (Even the idea of such a thing made her stomach roll.) and consumed a worrying amount of sugar every day, but she knew nothing about her family, her home, not even which dorm (if any) she lived in. The girl kept everything very close to the vest.

 

“Christmas?” the blonde girl tilted her head in an odd way that Eliza had become accustomed to by now.

 

“Don’t tell me you don’t know what Christmas is!” the senior cried, almost offended.

 

“Okay, Eliza Michaels. I will not tell you,” the girl turned her attention back to her ‘journalism and media’ textbook while sipping her third hot chocolate.

 

“Honestly, what planet are you from, Ra-Ra?” Eliza rolled her eyes and sipped her own cup (Hot chocolate with just a hint of the hard stuff.) as she poured over her chemical bioengineering book.

 

Being wrapped up in her book, the older of the woman didn’t realize Kara was considering her, head tilted in the odd manner she had.

 

“How long have we known each other, Eliza Michaels?” the girl asked.

 

“About a year and a half,” the woman said off handedly.

 

“Would you say that we are…” the young blonde had a quivering hesitation, “close?”

 

“Is that even a question, Kar? Of course we’re close! You’re like a little sister to me!” the scientist put her book aside and focused all of her attention on the younger of the two, “What brings this on, kiddo?”

 

“You’re right. I’m not from this planet, Eliza Michaels. There’s a reason I don’t,” Kara sighed, cutting herself off, “I am the last Daughter of Krypton. Kara of the House of El.”

 

As she spoke her title the meek, somewhat clumsy posture of the girl straightened into a confident, elegant one.

 

Much to the alleged alien’s surprise, a bark of laughter escaped from the older woman.

 

“Why do you laugh, Eliza Michaels?”

 

“Well, sweetheart,” the woman said affectionately, attempting to stop giggling, “There’s no way you could be an-”

 

The scientist was cut off with a huff and a roll of the eyes from the teen. Smoothly, Kara began to levitate off the couch, towards the ceiling, making Eliza scramble backward with a cry of surprise.

 

“I hope this does not change your opinion of me,” the alien said in a hesitant tone as Eliza tried to slow her pulse.

 

“Uhm… wow…” the older blonde saw tears fill the younger’s eyes, causing her to rush on, “No no no don't cry, kiddo. My opinion of you hasn’t changed I promise. This was just very unexpected. Why don’t you come sit down and tell me everything?”

Hesitantly, girl lowered herself onto the couch next to Eliza, slipping under the blanket she held open for her.

 

**November 25th 1998 5:36 PM**

 

After that night, the two women had bonded even closer than blood sisters would have. When Eliza had learned that Kara had been living in her small one man pod all these years, she was so horrified that she had practically forced the young girl to live with her.

 

“Are family gatherings always this eventful?” the question from the journalist sitting next to her shook her out of her thoughts.

 

“They definitely seem to be,” Eliza smirked, “Two peas in a pod, those two. They’ve been attached to the hip since Alex was able to walk.”

 

“I’d imagine so,” Cat agreed and glanced over at the table to where Alex’s chemistry book laid, “That’s a very advanced book for a seven year old girl.”

 

“She’s nine,” Eliza said, unsuccessful at keeping all the pride out of her tone, “She probably doesn’t understand most of it, but her interest is quite apparent. She picked that book of the shelf without prompting.”

 

“I’m sure,” the other woman drawled out in a unconvinced tone.

 

Eliza shrugged. She wouldn’t force the woman to believe that she wasn’t pushy. If the journalist stuck around -which she  was sure would be the case, (Kara did _everything_ with a purpose) she would see for herself.

 

A comfortable silence fell over the two as they nurse their respective glasses of wine, waiting for the other three family members to emerge from the back of the apartment.

 

Eliza observed the woman closely. There were some faint bags under her eyes and the few short stray hairs on her blouse suggested that the woman was under a heavy amount of stress. The slight tremor in her hand made the wine in the glass tremble slightly.

 

“How is working for Kar?” she asked conversationally, “She’s not pushing you too much is she? The kiddo has always been a perfectionist.”

 

“Oh no, not at all. Well she’s a bit of a hardass most of the time- ” Eliza snorted accidentally interrupting causing a confused look to cross over her sister’s employee’s face.

 

“Sorry, but it’s kind of hard to imagine my soft little sister as a commanding hardass CEO. She doesn’t even say the word “crap” around Alex. ‘She’s a smart girl that can find alternatives to cursing.’” the Danvers mimicked unapologetically spilling the details of her sister’s habits.

 

_She’ll probably kill me later, but it’s worth it._

 

“Is that so?” a hint of mischief entered the shorter woman’s voice.

 

“Oh, yes,” Eliza said, matching her tone, “Tell me, Cat. Have you ever heard a four year old saying the word ‘defecate’?”

 

“Please, tell me more,” the journalist leaned in, fully invested in learning all she could about her boss’s personal life.

 

When Jeremiah, Kara and little Alex came back, Eliza could almost feel the heat of her sister’s laser beams in the glare that was directed at her.

 

Eliza nodded and winked at Kara, while the alien simply rolled her eyes, the message clear on her face.

 

_“It’s not going to happen, ‘Liza.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, feel free to leave comments, Kudos and prompt suggestions down below!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE KRYPTONIAN VOCABULARY!!! THANK YOU AGAIN TO @RAOKHEHTH FOR TRANSLATIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**November 25th 1998 5:41 PM**

 " _Eh ugirium, sokaofidh rrip nim rraotiv ghozh w zhaehkia,"_  Kara knocked on the door that Alex had chosen to stay in.

 

 _"Zhi, eh Kahrah-te!"_ came the reply, making the woman smile softly.

 

The CEO had dressed in some very casual clothes. Somewhat form fitting light grey sweatpants rested on her hips and she wore a well-loved black and green Gotham University T-shirt. Her still drying hair was put up in a messy bun and her glasses rested on the bridge of her nose.

 

Kara wasn’t quite comfortable with her employee seeing this side of her, but she came to the conclusion that this was _her_ home. She was allowed comfort in it, no matter who was visiting.

 

 _If worst comes to worst,_ the blonde thought, _I can always change._

 

The smell of cooking dinner made her hum with excitement as she padded in her bare feet towards the living room, from which she heard soft laughter. She forced herself to let go of her mask as she walked in, knowing that the cause of her laughter were at her own expense. (The alien’s heightened hearing had picked up on some of the stories while taking a shower before filtering them out.)

 

“Cat, if I hear the lightest hint of these stories circulating in my building I will make your work days a living hell,” Kara warned, though the slight upturn of the corner of her mouth proved that the threat would not be carried out.

 

“Oh ye of little faith,” Cat smirked as small feet padded out to the living room.

 

“Mommy, when is dinner going to be ready?” her niece asked as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s hips.

 

“Very soon, babygirl. Why don’t we put all the food on the table?” Eliza said.

 

“Okay!” The girl ran to the kitchen so fast she almost ran into the wall.

 

“That girl loves food almost as much as you do, Kar,” Eliza laughed.

 

“I highly doubt that, ‘Liza,” Kara said before disappearing into the kitchen as well.

 

**November 25th 1998 6:02 PM**

 

The amount of food on the table was astounding to Cat.

 

“Boss, who else is coming to dinner?” she asked incredulously.

 

“No one. Just us,” her boss smiled widely.

 

“I’m quite sure this could feed several armies while still having leftovers!” the woman protested.

 

“None of it will go to waste, Cat, trust me,” Eliza laughed.

 

“Okay,” Jeremiah said as they all sat around the table “Who wants to start off the giving of thanks?”

 

Alex’s hand shot up.

 

“Go on, Lexie,” her father nodded.

 

Each of the people around the table went until finally (or suddenly) it was Cat’s turn.

 

The whole family turned to face the journalist with attentive looks on their faces. Her mind had suddenly turned blank. She swallowed loudly and turned to Kara, who gave her a tilt of the head, brow arching in expectancy.

 

 _Goddess forbid whoever gives her anything less than what she expects,_ she thought and cleared her throat.

 

“I am thankful that I was invited to be here with you tonight. My own family isn’t the type for celebrating holidays and so all of this,” she gestured to the table, “Is different. A good different.”

 

A few moments after the woman sat down, Alex darted forward to fill her food with plate, making everyone around the table laugh and start to go about filling their own plates.

 

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five._

 

After six, Cat lost track of the horrific amount of food her boss consumed. Alex was trying her best to keep up, but the journalist was more than certain Kara could put a buffet out of business without anyone else’s help.

 

A pleasant warmth filled the newcomer as stories were told and joyful laughter filled the dining room.

 

Once everyone was finished with the main course, the pies (chocolate pecan, pumpkin, and apple) apple cider and eggnog were brought out.

 

While eating dessert, Cat inquired both Eliza and her husband about their jobs, which turned into a serious conversation about global warming and the different effects it was having in different areas. During that however, a movement to her left caught her eye.

 

A certain aunt was passing a certain niece a certain piece of chocolate pecan pie without the knowledge of some certain parents.

 

Her mouth twitched in amusement as she forced herself to refrain from laughing.

 

_Who knows? Maybe the two musketeers are going to need a third._

 

**November 25th 1998 7:30 PM**

 

A lethargic mood was set in place after all the food was eaten and the dishes cleaned. A movie was on (Lilo & Stitch) and the party of five were spread across the many lounge chairs in the entertainment room.

 

All of them had their own, except for the Kryptonian and the little girl, who was lying directly on top of her, stomach down.

 

Kara hummed contentedly as her niece nuzzled her small head into the crook of her aunt’s neck. Both were very close to passing out into their annual post-Thanksgiving meal food coma.

 

Before the CEO could, however, her head of journalism got up and knelt so that she could whisper into the taller blonde’s ear.

 

“Thank you for inviting me, boss, but I think I’m going to head on home.”

 

“You’re very welcome, Grant. I hope you enjoyed yourself,” Kara replied in an equally hushed tone.

 

“I did. More than I have in years,” Cat assured her, “I’ll see you Monday.”

 

“See you Monday,” the alien confirmed with a smile, “Do you need me to call you a car?”

 

“Oh, no that’s not necessary, I only live a few blocks away,” the human said quickly.

 

“Stay safe, Grant.”

 

“I didn’t know you cared, boss.” the woman grinned slightly.

 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” the CEO snorted, “I just don’t want to go on another goose chase for another Head of Journalism.”

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Cat let out a genuine laugh, “Good night, boss.”

 

“Goodnight, Grant,” Kara whispered back.

 

After saying her soft goodbyes to Eliza and Jeremiah, the human walked out of the entertainment room and the CEO expanded her hearing to keep track of her.

 

She heard the older woman move around the living room, gathering up her bag, keys, and coat that hung on the hanger by the door.

 

Whether or not the alien listened to make sure her employee made it safely was something she would never confirm nor deny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! As usual, feel free to leave comments, Kudos and prompt suggestions!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angstyangstangst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again for reading!!! Again thank you to @meliwint for being my beta!!!

**April 9th 1999 4:49 PM**

 

Since that early Thanksgiving dinner, Cat had been spending more time around the CEO, getting to know “The Unbreakable Woman” as the press called her. The pair threw jabs back and forth at each other often, but now the journalist could easily detect the glimmer of amusement in her boss’s ice blue eyes.

 

Takeout was eaten while they poured over articles and layouts that were to be put in print the next morning. Although they hadn’t really delved deep, they pretty much knew the ins and outs of each other's respective days.

 

This being said, when Cat Grant went into the office of Kara Zor-El, CEO of KarCo, Queen of All Media, she did not expect to see it empty. Much less did she expect to hear soft sobs coming from beyond the closed glass doors that led to the balcony.

 

Looking around to confirm that her boss was indeed not present, she decided to satisfy her inner journalist’s itch and find the source of the crying.

 

 _Probably another fired employee,_ Cat thought.

 

It was no secret that her boss wasn't In the best mood this week. The almost unearthly cheeriness of Miss Zor-El that Cat had become accustomed to in these past weeks had stiffened into a hard, cold wall. Whatever softness she had observed at Thanksgiving was clearly gone.

 

Carefully, the woman stepped out into the balcony and she almost dropped the files she was still holding out of shock.

 

On the concrete floor, with her arms wrapped around her legs in the fetal position was the CEO.

 

The terrible cries sounded like they hurt as they wracked through her -seemingly- small frame.

 

Cat sat next to her boss, carefully moving the glasses and the tumbler -which she was sure previously had some sort of amber alcoholic beverage- that was rested next to the CEO out of the way.

 

Cautious of overstepping her bounds, the employee tentatively wrapped her arm around her boss’s shoulders.

 

When the whimpering woman tucked herself under Cat's chin, she took that as permission to bring her into a tight hug, simply holding her, making the sobs increase.

 

“Let It all out, boss,” the shorter woman whispered, rubbing her hand back and forth over the back of her boss’s rumpled dress shirt.

 

It broke whatever heart she had left to see her incredibly strong boss reduced to this state.

 

The journalist sat with the CEO until the sobs reduced into shaky breaths.

 

"If you've contracted a terminal illness, then can I have your office chair?" Cat asked with a twinkle in her eye.

 

She received a withering glare from her boss, causing the woman to laugh a bit.

 

“Tell anyone about this and I will make sure to end your career,” came the gravelly threat.

 

Cat scoffed.

 

“As if I'd want to tell anyone that I sat on this filthy concrete,” she said in a dismissive tone.

 

A choked laugh came from her boss, making her smile gently.  

 

“Thank you, Cat.”

 

“You're welcome, boss,” the woman glanced at Miss Zor-El, “If you want to talk about it, I'm all ears.”

 

There was a long silence, and just as Cat began to think that she might have overstepped her bounds the CEO spoke in a rough tone.

 

“Today is the day that my family died,” the whisper came almost too soft for Cat to hear.

 

There was another long silence.

 

“It was… An explosion,” the woman started out hesitantly, “I was thirteen when I lived on the streets of Gotham. I was lucky though. A friend provided me with money to get an education.”

 

A hint of guilt colored Cat’s emotions. She knew there was no real grounds for it. She knew it wasn’t her fault the CEO was put in such a painful situation at such a young age. However, she had lived in luxury for most of her life. By no means would she consider herself one of the aloof elitists that her mother, Katherine, proudly portrayed herself as, but a part of her felt undeserving.

 

“I’m sorry,” the journalist offered sincerely.

 

“Oh, don’t be,” Kara assured, “If that hadn’t happened, I wouldn’t be here today.”

 

For some reason, the shorter woman felt that her boss was talking about more than just her high standing position.

 

The CEO stood up and dried her eyes.

 

“I presume you have work to turn in?”

 

Cat looked on in awe as she saw her friend go from vulnerable to unbreakable in under ten seconds. Her stature became strong and assertive. Even with rumpled clothes and stray hairs poking out of her updo, she managed to look _regal_.

 

The journalist knew it was a facade. But she let her friend keep it as she herself stood up and stiffened into a professional mindset .

 

“Of course, boss,” she nodded and handed her the manila folder filled with the work her department had put together  for the next issue.

 

Kara opened it up and gave her a dismissive flick of the wrist.

 

The woman studied her for a few more seconds then turned and left.

 

 _She’s a big girl. She’ll ask for help when she needs it._  

 

**April 9th 1999 4:49 PM**

 

She felt terrible for lying to the woman she has come to know as her friend, but she had to, For her own safety. For Kal-El’s safety.

 

_He’s going to arrive. Someday. I need to be ready when he does._

 

With all of her powers, there were people that had the ability to make her and people like her disappear. Experiment on her and her baby cousin. Kara shuddered.

 

It wasn’t lying. It was survival. And there was no guilt in surviving.

 

It could even be said that she just wasn’t saying the whole truth.

 

Her family had died in an explosion. She just refrained from saying that her whole world had too.

 

Anyway, she wasn’t really crying over her lost world. Not today at least.

 

There had been a false alarm. Kara thought Kal-El’s ship was finally going to find its way home. Much to her disappointment though, it had only been a meteor shower.

 

Anger coursed through her. She cursed Rao for giving her hope and then dashing it away. This was not how it was meant to be. She was supposed to live her life on Krypton. With her family. With her own people.

 

She took a calming breath and released her anger. She was alive now, though. Kara was to live on Earth, with her people in her heart. To train her cousin up as the next generation of Kryptonians.

 

That knowledge, mixed with the lessons that she had learned as a street rat about emotion causing weakness allowed her to build up her mask once again.

 

  
She straightened her back and lifted her head to look at the sky above defiantly. She was Kara Zor-El. The eldest female of the House of El. The Last Daughter of Krypton. She would not be defeated or denied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, feel free to leave comments, Kudos and prompt suggestions down below.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara brings Cat to Alex's birthday celebration. As a friend of course. No feelings ever. Kara also eats a helluva lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Back with another chapter. Thanks again to @meliwint for editing my annoying ass. If you see any mistakes feel free to yell at me on here or my twitter, @generalbfa. Yes a shameless plugin.

 

**June 21st 1999 6:00 AM**

 

“Hurry up, Grant! We’re going to be late!” Kara said a bit gruffly into the cell. She did not want to be late to her niece’s birthday dinner. Normally she would just fly, but Alex had invited Cat to the dinner as well, which these past few months had become surprisingly normal.

 

For this reason, the Queen of All Media was parked in her baby (a dark red 1963 Chevy Impala) in a questionable part of town, just outside her employee’s apartment complex that, quite frankly, looked like it had seen better days.

 

Midvale was about six hours away, not including the morning traffic they were going to hit while going through the LA county.

 

“I’m coming right out, boss, just putting on my shoes,” Cat promised.

 

“You said that you would be ready,” Kara checked her watch, “Thirty minutes ago.”

 

“Perfection takes time, darling,” she replied sarcastically, “I’ll be there in thirty seconds, tops.”

 

Kara hung up and started counting until the journalist opened the passenger door of her car.

 

“You took 41 seconds,” the CEO announced as she looked the woman over, eyes somewhat hidden by her sunglasses.

 

“Pfft, they should’ve called you Drama Queen,” she jabbed in response with a roll of her eyes.

 

Kara gave her a well renowned smirk before pushing in the clutch and starting up the car, easily merging into traffic.

 

**June 21st 1999 9:27 AM**

 

They had been on the freeway for a few hours when Cat asked the question that Kara was probably already expecting.

 

“Hey boss?”

 

“Yes, Grant?”

 

“Can I drive?”

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

**June 21st 1999 12:09 AM**

 

From what Cat had observed, Kara was constantly eating. She counted three boxes of Cheez-Its, four boxes of fruit snacks, and two family sized bags of pretzels along with one gallon of apple juice. Even though she had been on these road trips with her before, she was still a little amazed at how much the woman could pack in. When CEO handed her a fifty dollar bill and asked her to get five Big Mac meals with all four drinks being Dr. Pepper (along with whatever she herself wanted) from the McDonald’s nearby while she filled up the gas tank, she knew she shouldn't have been surprised. 

 

But she was.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Cat said.

 

The journalist received a quick glare.

 

“When have I _ever_ joked about food?”

 

Cat swiftly made her way to the fast food restaurant to place their orders.

 

**June 21st 1999 2:34 PM**

 

Kara carefully pulled into the Danvers’ driveway and pushed in the clutch so that she could properly park. She wasn’t exactly tired (courtesy of earth’s yellow sun) but she was stiff.

 

She stretched her back (which led to some satisfying pops), then her neck (those popping noises were even more satisfying) before she leaned over to wake Cat up.

 

The woman looked as relaxed as one could be in the confined area of a car, with her chair somewhat reclined and her head lolled back.

 

“Get up, Grant,” she gently shook the journalist.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to call me Cat around these parts?” she replied, eyes still stubbornly closed.

 

“Fine, _Cat_ ,” Kara acquiesced, “But don’t get used to it.”

 

Immediately, her employee sat up and got out of the car with a pep in her step, her grin made Kara roll her eyes as she pushed open her own door.  

 

The moment one of her feet stepped onto the pavement, she heard Alex running out to meet her. She crouched down and put her glasses on the top of her head in preparation for the hug that was to come.

 

“Auntie Kara!” the young girl cried and ran into her arms.

 

“Hi sweetie!” she said excitedly back, lifting and spinning her around with ease, “How’s my little girl doing, hm?”

 

Alex squealed with delight as she was lifted into the air.

 

“I’m not little, Auntie! I’m ten years old now!”

 

“Ten years old?!” the woman asked in mock distress, “No, no that can’t be right! You were nine just a few days ago!”

 

“It was my birthday, Auntie Kara! Don’t you remember?” Alex asked, still giggling.

 

“Oh jeepers! Your birthday?” Kara teased some more and took a small wrapped box out of the car, “Well it’s a good thing I brought you a present!”

 

“What is it?!” the girl gasped and took it out of Kara’s offering hand to gently shake it next to her ear.

 

“I guess you’ll just have to find out after dinner,” the aunt stood up to her full height and smiled down at her niece, “Now why don’t you go say hello to your other guest.”

 

She was fully aware that Cat stood watching the interaction, but it bothered Kara very little. It hadn’t bothered her for months.

 

“Miss Cat!” Alex cried and went to hug the journalist as well.

 

During the few minutes that the pair was conversing, Kara went to unload the trunk of the car. Once she had both of their overnight bags out, she locked up the car and trailed behind the other two who were making their way towards the house.

 

 _This is like taking a well-loved girlfriend home for the holidays, I swear to Rao,_ she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes at seeing Cat already chatting with Eliza when she got into the house.

 

“Hey, Kar!” her older sister said and Kara made her way to her and hugged her as hard as she could without hurting her.

 

“Hey, ‘liza,” she drew back and smiled.

 

“How was the drive up?” Eliza asked.

 

“It was good. Boring but there weren’t any incidents. Where can I put the bags?” the Kryptonian asked.

 

“Just in your normal room,” the scientist said a bit smugly, “Jeremiah changed the sheets and everything for you guys, but y’all will have to change the sheets before you go.”

 

“Eliza Jane Danvers. For the last time Cat and I are not together,” Kara rolled her eyes.

 

It had become a running joke in the family that Cat and Kara acted as a couple more often than not. She had learned that protesting would not make it stop, but she still tried her hardest.

 

“Whatever, Ra-Ra. Run along and put the bags away so that your girlfriend and I can catch up while making dinner,” Eliza said and flicked her wrist in dismissal.

 

Kara sighed and walked down the hallway to their room.

  
“Damn big sisters,” she muttered under her breath, “Don’t they know she’s married?”

 

She wasn't jealous... No. Kara Zor-El, Queen of All Media did not  _do_ jealous. Jealousy (or in this case envy) caused nothing but trouble. She had better things to do with her time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, feel free to leave comments, Kudos, and prompt suggestions down below!!! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex opens her present. Kara remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Translations are below the story! As always, feel free to leave comments, Kudos and prompt suggestions down below!.

**June 16th 1989 7:00 PM**

 

Kara gazed at the beautiful baby girl that laid in the crib from behind the glass. Alexandra Lorra Danvers. She touched her fingertips to the glass as tears welled up in her eyes.

 

On Krypton, names were vital. They were the core of a person. A name that was chosen for a child was thought to be a foreshadowing of what they would become as adults. 

 

A savior of mankind while also being a goddess of beauty. Eliza and Jeremiah had come up with the perfect name for their child.

 

She turned away and walked towards her sister’s hospital room. Congratulations were in order.

 

**July 1st 1989 5:46 PM**

 

“Here, would you like to hold Alex?” her older sister asked, holding the two week old out her with a joyful twinkle in her eye, “I just burped her, so she shouldn’t be in the spewing mood.”

 

“Oh,” Kara said, adjusting her glasses with a nervous laugh, “Sorry ‘liza, I can’t. I’ve been in the office all day and I don’t want to smudge her with ink.”

 

Truthfully, she was afraid. The precious little girl was so fragile. A miscalculation of the amount of strength she was using while holding Alex was not a risk she was willing to take.

 

**July 14th 1989 3:54 PM**

 

“Hey Kara, you know you can hold babygirl if you’d like to, right?” Jeremiah asked one night, “We’re not going to stop you.”

 

Kara immediately tensed up at the suggestion.

 

“Uh, no can do unfortunately, Jer,” she said quickly, “I just remembered I have a really important phone call to make. Don’t want a fussy baby to be heard by my clients.”

 

“Kar, she’s sound asleep!” the man called after her as the Kryptonian fled the room like a bat out of hell.

 

**August 21st 1989 9:33 AM**

 

“Aw come on Ra-Ra, just for a little bit?” Eliza attempted to pout, though it wasn’t nearly as effective as Kara’s own.

 

“‘Liza, I can’t. If I could I would I promise, but I have a lot of work to do this weekend,” Kara protested.

 

“I’m sure you could put it off for just fifteen minutes,” Jeremiah pointed  out, “You _do_ have superspeed.”

 

“I am not going to _cheat_ my way to the top, Danvers. You of all people should know that.”

 

“But-”

 

“Sorry, lovebirds, but it’s gonna have to be a no from me right now. I can’t edit papers with a baby in my arms.”

 

**August 31st 1989 10:15 AM**

 

Kara sat down on the couch, chatting away with Eliza, so distracted that she didn’t notice what Jeremiah was trying to do until a sleeping Alex was already in her arms. A panicked expression flashed across her face, but she quickly masked it.

 

The baby reached out and grabbed Kara’s index finger, which caused tears to stream down her face within seconds.

 

She doesn’t notice the concern on her brother-in-law’s face, but she does hear Eliza speaking.

 

“Oh Kara, no no no don’t cry! We’re sorry. Here, I can take her back.”

 

”Take her away from me right now, and I will most definitely kick your ass, Danvers,” she still sounded fierce even when talking through tears, causing the two to laugh.

 

As the pair laugh, she holds her niece as close and as tight as she dared, listening to her tiny heartbeat.

 

 _"Nahn w voi, eh ehl-te kir. Nahn khap w ukep rrip vot,"_  she whispered to the small, warm bundle as she stirs at the loud sound.

 

She doesn’t give the baby up the whole day and ended up passed out on the couch with her niece laid on her chest that night.

 

**June 14th 1999 7:32 PM**

 

“You okay there, boss?” her employee asked, gently shaking her out of her thoughts.

 

“Hm? Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” Kara assured her, “By the way, I’ll take the floor tonight. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“I feel bad that you always get the floor,” Cat’s brow furrowed, “I’m sure I could take it for one night.”

 

“I’m not driving all the way home with a grumpy passenger, Cat. I’m taking the floor,” she said with a tone of finality.

 

She averted her attention to her niece, who was opening her present, not even noticing that Cat’s hand had joined with her own.

 

A tiny gasp came from the girl as she opened the box, making the Kryptonian grin. Alex lifted the present out of the velvet box. It was a silver necklace with a small star pendant on it. On the back was a engraving of _"Ehl-te kir."_

 

Alex barrelled into her arms.

 

 _"Nahkluv, Karah-te,"_  she whispered so softly that not even Cat would be able to hear.

 

 _"Chadahzh w :jev kahp osh, eh ehl-te kir,"_ Kara replied, tears filling her eyes and pulled away from the hug, “Here sweetheart, let me help you put it on.”

 

The little girl handed the necklace to her aunt and turned around. With steady hands, Kara swiftly hooked the tiny clasp and closed it, shifting it until the pendant sat in the middle of her chest.

 

The Kryptonian patted Alex’s shoulder and the girl turned to face her with a bright smile on her face.

 

“Beautiful. Just like you,” Kara tapped her niece on the nose and winked, causing her to giggle.

 

“Let me see Alex!” Eliza said, eager to see it close up.

 

Alex obeyed and walked over to her mother and Kara was left smiling.

 

**June 14th 1999 7:36 PM**

 

Cat was always surprised by how deeply Kara cared for her found family. Especially Alex. She treated little girl with such care and devotion, and the journalist herself was starting to do so as well. Kara’s family was becoming her family, and she was starting to think that maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing.

 

She thought about her husband at home, passed out on the couch from another night of heavy drinking and winced. Yes she definitely had no problem with this group of people becoming her family.

 

“Chocolate cake anyone?” Jeremiah asked, interrupting her thoughts.

 

Before he could even finish the sentence, Cat was almost flung to the floor by her boss as she shot of to the Kitchen to get her cake and ice cream with her niece.

 

Cat looked at Eliza.

 

“She is an absolute child,” the journalist said.

 

“Yeah, but we love that about her.”

  
_Yeah. We do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So... Translations... 
> 
> Nahn w voi, eh ehl-te kir. Nahn khap w ukep rrip vot. - You are safe, Little Star. I’ve got you.  
> Ehl-te kir. - Little Star  
> Nahkluv, Karah-te. - Thank you, Auntie Kara.  
> Chadahzh w :jev kahp osh, eh ehl-te kir. - You’re welcome, Little Star.
> 
> Lorra is the Kryptonian goddess of beauty.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry protective Kara rise tbh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry there was a little glitch!!! Anyways enjoy! (Getting closer to Kal-El ;))

**May 10th 2003 9:45 AM**

 

Cat snuck around the corner towards her office as effectively as she could while being nine months pregnant.

 

Kara had been relentless in trying to get her to rest. She had even offered a raise to anyone who caught her and reported her for a short time. That was, until she had been caught so many times that Kara had had to stop saying, “My entire staff is going to live like kings!”

 

Now, it was the boss herself who was on alert. She didn’t know how, but it seemed that Kara always found her.

 

Her office. Found.

 

The lobby. Found.

 

Janitor’s closet. Found.

 

Bathroom. Found yet again.

 

To be fair, she hadn’t exactly made it a secret whenever she was coming in before, but _this_ time. _This_ time she had left no loose ends. Security was off on a lunch break so no one could alert the Woman of Steel. She had waited until the elevator was empty before getting in. There was no possible way she could be found.

 

Her heart raced as she went to unlock her door. The key wouldn’t fit. She huffed and made sure it was the right one.

 

“What the hell?” she muttered under her breath.

 

“I took the liberty of changing the lock,” said an all too familiar voice behind her, startling her.

 

“Jesus Christ, Kara,” Cat cried, “You almost gave me a heart attack.”

 

“What are you doing here, Grant?” the CEO sighed.

 

“Coming to work,” the journalist said simply, “You know you would fall apart without me here, boss.”

 

“I lived three decades without you, Grant. I’m sure I can manage without you for a few months,” her boss replied in a dismissive tone.

 

Cat gave her a skeptical look.

 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Kara said and then sighed, “Is Derek giving you problems about the divorce again?”

 

Kara had been more supportive than Cat could have ever dreamed. She had put together all of the journalist's shattered peices ever since she had brought the truth to light.

 

**September 5th 2002 5:49 PM**

 

Cat was alone in her office, staring at the offending piece of plastic, eyes watery. She felt ashamed. Dirty.

 

She never wanted any of this. She never wanted a husband. She never wanted a child so soon. But now, seeing that haunting pink line, it was happening and she didn't know how to stop it. 

 

The concealed bruise on her cheek smarted as she rested her head in her hand. 

 

Suddenly there was a knock at her door, snapping her out of her thoughts.

 

"Okay, Grant. I know you like this Olsen kid, but he isn't anywhere near where I want him to be," Kara walked into her office. 

 

That had been happening more and more recently. 

 

"Hey, Cat. You alright?" she asked when she didn't get any snarky reply, "What's that on your desk?"

 

"It's a pregnancy test," Cat stated, lifting her head up to meet the CEO's eyes. 

 

"He hit you?" the woman growled out, her eyes hardening into fury-tempered steel. She moved closer to Cat and set the folders she was carrying down.

 

Cat nodded, tears now threatening to spill over as Kara put her hand on her chin to examine the bruise in a better light.

 

"I will _end_  him," Kara spit the words out.

 

"Tempting, but he isn't worth your time, boss," Cat said in a watery voice.

 

The CEO took a deep breath and Cat could tell she was trying her best to push aside her simmering rage.

 

"How can I help?" the woman asked after finally gaining control of her emotions.

 

**May 10th 2003 9:58 AM**

 

"Is that even a question?" Cat asked sarcastically, voice low and devoid of emotion.

 

“That isn’t safe for you or the baby, Cat,” her boss tried to convince her, “Come stay with me. I don’t want you getting hurt. You’re going to need a place to stay after the divorce anyway, and don’t tell me you can afford a place on your own because I know for a fact how much you get paid.”

 

 _I wouldn’t have to keep sneaking into work to get out of seeing him,_ she considered it for a moment until she felt a trickle of liquid run down her leg.

 

“Kara,” she said in an alarmed voice and grabbed her arm, “Kara, I think my water just broke.”

 

“Shit. Okay. Oh fuck,” Kara said and fumbled with her keys and unlocked the office, grabbing a bag that Cat had never seen before (but assumed it was a hospital bag the internet recommended) on her desk, “Come on, we’ve got to get you to the hospital.”

 

They both rushed (read: walked, pregnant women cannot run.) to the nearest elevator and when they got to the lobby, Cat was barely able to process the words that the taller woman was saying.

 

“Sit here, Cat. Rest. Breath,” came the level voice of her boss as she was guided to one of the chairs, “I’m going to go get the car. Everything’s going to be okay.”

 

_She only has the Impala. My water broke. Shit. I’m going to have a baby. That’s her prized possession. I have to choose between the two names._

 

Her mind was going so fast and the pain was so much that she didn’t even notice that Kara had come back.

 

“I’m back. Here let’s put your coat in the back seat. Jesus, Cat, you’re sweating,” she heard her friend say, and felt a cool hand on her forehead, “We have to go before you go into labor.”

 

She was vaguely aware of being moved into the passenger side of the car.

 

“Y-your seat,” she tried, “I-it’ll be ruined.”

 

“It’s just a car,” the CEO waved it off, “You are much more important. Now, come on. Get in. I’ll need my hand to shift gears, but you can squeeze my arm as hard as you’d like to get through the contractions.”

 

Cat sat as comfortably as she could and Kara closed the door behind her before running around to the driver’s side.

 

**May 10th 2003 10:58 AM**

 

It took much longer than anticipated to get to the hospital and though Kara was sure her friend would be fine, she was worried. She hated to see the journalist in pain, and she was sure that if she was human there’d be a large mass of bruises on her upper arm from Cat squeezing so tightly.

 

Quickly parking, the woman unbuckled herself then ran around to the other side to open Cat’s door and unbuckling her.

 

“Here we are, Cat. We’re almost there. Do you think you can stand for me?”

 

The shorter woman shakily stepped out of the car and the taller knew she wasn’t going to be able to walk. Kara shut the door behind her and locked the car.

 

“Okay. Wrap your arms around my neck, darling,” when Cat gave her a confused look, she explained, “I’m going to carry you. If a contraction hits right now, there’s no way you’ll be able to stay standing.”

 

The shorter woman nodded, her face tight with pain. Kara carried her bridal style with ease, careful to not jostle the woman as she walked through the doors of the hospital.

 

In a blur, Cat was put in a wheelchair and she was told to follow as they took her to one of the prepared hospital rooms and the Kryptonian found herself glad that she had called ahead.

 

“Are you a partner Ms….?” the doctor asked when Cat requested for her to remain in the room with her.

 

“Her boss, actually,” she corrected, “And it’s Zor-El. Kara Zor-El.”

 

**May 10th 2003 2:03 PM**

 

Kara was doing just fine being supportive until she caught sight of Cat bleeding.

A lot. Her face went white. She felt a little woozy.

 

“You alright, Miss Zor-El?” one of the nurses asked, “Do you need to get some air?”

 

“I’m fine,” she shook her head to clear it and growled out, practically daring anyone to remove her from Cat’s side.

 

**May 10th 2003 7:39 PM**

 

The shrill cry of a baby filled the room.

 

“Congratulations, Ms. Grant,” the doctor said, “You have a healthy little boy. Would you like to cut the umbilical cord, Miss Zor-El?”

 

“I’d be honored,” Kara replied after a tired nod of encouragement that Cat gave her.

 

The cord was cut and tied off, and (after he was washed and dried) he was laid in Cat’s arms to feed.

 

“What are you going to name him?” she asked softly, wiping the tears that had streamed down her friend’s face.

 

“Carter Jeremiah Grant,” Cat whispered quietly back.

 

“Perfect.”

 

**May 11th 2003 12:03 AM**

 

Cat had fallen asleep and Kara was left to hold Carter.

 

Tears filled Kara’s eyes as she looked at the baby boy and was reminded of Kal-El.

  
_Kal-El is coming soon, Little Kitten. I know it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, feel free to leave comments, Kudos and prompt suggestions down below!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat moves in. More banter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Thank you so much @meliwint for beta'ing this!!

****May 14th 2003 10:15 AM** **

 

A large crash rang from the hallway as the bottom of the cardboard box Kara had been holding fell out.

 

“Everything’s fine! Nothing broke!” the CEO assured, running into the living room to make sure she hadn’t woken up the baby, “Why did you even need to bring silverware? Just because I eat fast, doesn’t mean I’m a savage.”

 

“I told you we should have gotten movers, boss,” Cat ignored the question from where she was, shelving books while carrying the newborn in a sling. 

 

“We don’t need any da-” Kara looked to see the sleeping baby and quickly revised her statement, “insolent movers to do things we can easily ourselves.”

 

“Nice save, Miss Zor-El,” the journalist teased.

 

The taller woman huffed and put down the broken box, causing the other woman to smile. Kara had noticed that that had become a much more recent event since Carter had been born. It always filled the alien’s heart with a warmth that she didn’t quite understand yet.

 

“Yeah yeah,” she replied to the journalist and walked back out to pick up the silverware she had dropped, “Eliza, Jeremiah and Alex are going to be here in about thirty minutes.”

 

“You realize that me moving in is going to cause the pool of inappropriate jokes from your sister to overflow, right?” Cat joked.

 

“Don’t remind me,” Kara groaned good-naturedly.

 

The laugh the newly made mother let out intensified the warmth in Kara’s chest. It was music to her ears.

 

**May 14th 2003 10:47 AM**

 

When Eliza walked into her sister’s apartment, the first thing she noticed was that the penthouse apartment felt like a home. Finally, after about half a decade it was more than just a cold meticulously put together workplace away from work. 

 

She sighed with relief.

 

It didn’t look messy, but it looked  _ lived _ in.

 

The second thing Eliza noticed was that Kara was carrying around boxes full of stuff with a baby in a sling across her front.

 

_ ‘Whipped,’ _ Eliza thought.

 

“So you knocked up the girl and now she’s moving in? You move quick, Kar,” the Danvers woman teased, causing the younger sister to startle. 

 

“Hush, ‘Liza,” Kara grinned and came forward to hug her carefully, trying not to jostle the baby, “Cat is sleeping. She’s had a rough few days.”

 

The Woman of Steel sounded fragile with worry and Eliza felt her heart ache as she was reminded of the lost alien orphan she had met all those years ago. 

 

“She’s going to be okay, sweetheart. She’s just recovering. Giving birth wrecks your body for a little while,” the older woman assured the younger.

 

Kara nodded absentmindedly, not fully convinced.

 

“Now where is my favorite niece in the entire world?”

 

“She’s with Jeremiah. One of the tires busted just as we arrived and she’s taking the opportunity to learn how to put on spare,” Eliza rolled her eyes with a smile. 

 

“That’s my girl,” Kara said, puffing her chest up proudly, “Well, right now I’m sorting out Cat’s kitchen supplies.”

 

“Oh good. Maybe she’ll be the one to convert you to homecooked meals,” Eliza said dryly as she started to move towards the box that Kara was unpacking. 

 

The Danvers woman would have sworn on the Bible that her younger sister  _ smiled _ at that. 

 

_ ‘Totally whipped.’  _

 

**May 14th 3:18 PM**

 

Cat was awoken by the smell of Chinese takeout with a growling stomach. She sat up in the incredibly comfortable bed and stretched, her muscles a bit stiff.

 

A boisterous laugh that belonged to the one and only Jeremiah Danvers reached her ears through the closed door of the guest room causing the journalist to smile. 

 

After putting on a bra and doing her best to try and tame her wavy mess of a bed head, she headed out to the living room, the urge to hold her newly born son almost uncontrollable. 

 

“Ah, sleeping beauty has awakened,” she heard a certain Eliza Danvers say dryly.

 

“Yes well, I had to prevent my inner Maleficent from appearing somehow. Now where is my son?” she asked, searching for Kara.

 

“He’s sleeping on your girlfriend’s chest,” Jeremiah gesturing to the area behind her.

 

“Very original, Danvers,” Cat drawled, before turning around to become completely transfixed on the one and only Kara Zor-El sleeping on the couch.

 

There she was, passed out in a food coma with her hands holding the sleeping newborn in place on top of her. Fleece sweatpants rested low on her hips and an oversized “I <3 NC” tank top was half-tucked into the front of her waistband. Her long blonde hair was in a loose ponytail, stray hairs poking out every once in awhile and her glasses were crooked on her face.

 

“Please tell me you got a picture of this?” Cat asked with a dopey grin on her face.

 

“Of course I did,” she said waving a polaroid picture in the air, then said suggestively, “Sleeping beauty is traditionally woken up with a kiss, right?” 

 

Eliza’s teasing fell on deaf ears as Cat was unable to tear her eyes away from the CEO spread out on the couch.

 

“Should I start calling you Auntie Cat now, or after the wedding?” Alex asked cheekily, coming out of the kitchen with a box of Cheez-Its from Kara’s emergency supply.

 

“I’d forgotten how brazen you’ve gotten, Alexandra,” Cat said to the lean girl with a proud smile on her face, “I taught you well.”

 

The journalist stepped towards Kara to take the baby from her.

 

“Boss,” she gently shook the woman’s shoulder, “I need to feed the baby now.”

 

The sleeping woman’s bright baby blue eyes fluttered open lazily and when she saw Cat, her face broke out into a warm, lethargic smile.

 

“Hey there Grant,” the woman said in a gravelly voice, “I only closed my eyes for a second, I promise.”

 

“I call bullshit. You were out for at least an hour and a half,” a certain niece informed.

 

“Language, young lady!” Kara warned, sitting up fully to look at her niece, “Hey! Are those  _ my _ Cheez-Its?”

 

“Umm.. No?” Alex asked hopefully, hiding the box behind her back.

 

“Oh no, missy. I’m gonna get you now!” Kara said and handed the baby to Cat, causing Alex to drop the box and run for safety, her auntie right on her heels.

  
A beaming smile made its way across Cat’s face as she watched the two rough house, holding a still sleeping Carter close to her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to leave comments, Kudos and prompt suggestions down below!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes out to Cat... As an alien... Angstyish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! This one is shorter I know I'm sorry but I didn't want to make it to long and for it to be too much, ya know. Thank you for reading ❤

**May 29th 2003 9:48 PM**

 

Cat sighed as she turned the nursery lights off, watching her baby boy sleep peacefully and without care with a tad of envy.

 

After a minute she silently closed the door, walking through the penthouse to find Kara.

 

Kara had been in a strange, stiff mood, which had become increasingly rare since Cat had given birth. 

 

When she finished searching through the home without avail Cat walked out onto the balcony to find her friend lying on one of the sunbathing chairs.

 

“A little late to be soaking in the sun isn’t it boss?” Cat asked softly with a teasing grin.

 

There was no response and after a muffled sniffle, she realised Kara was crying. Her face fell.

 

“Kara are you alright?” she asked, unable to keep the concern out of her voice as she moved to comfort the woman. 

 

The bed was already flattened all the way, so Cat lifted her head gently so that she could sit under it and started to thread her fingers through her friend’s golden hair.

 

“Cat?” a rough voice called to her after about an hour of soft sobs, “Can you keep a secret?”

 

“Hmm? Of course I can,” she assured, “You’ve been letting me and my newborn son live with you for Goddess’s sake.”

 

“You cannot tell anyone, Cat. I mean it,” Kara let out a shudder, “If this gets out, I and several other innocent people could die, or worse.” 

 

Cat gently nudged the taller woman’s head so that she could make contact with her boss’s tearful blue eyes.

 

“Oh ye of little faith,” she repeated from all those years ago and brushed a strand of hair out of Kara’s face, “Have I  _ ever _ exposed any of your secrets? What makes you think I would start now?”

 

“I don't know… I'm just so used to hiding this that-” Kara tried to explain but cut herself off and sat up tall, in a regal stance “I am the last Daughter of the planet Krypton, The last surviving female and heir of the house of El.”

 

Cat only smiled knowingly.

 

“Why don't you seem surprised?” the alien asked cautiously.

 

“Kara, darling,” the journalist said in mock exasperation, “Do you know how many pieces of silverware have been thrown on the trash because the heads have been bitten off?”

 

Kara rolled her eyes and sniffled one last time as she rubbed the tears from her face.

 

“You’re not angry at me from keeping this from you?” the woman asked and Cat could detect the only partially masked sound of hesitancy in her voice.

 

“No Kara, I’m not,” she smiled reassuringly, “I’m only glad that you decided to trust me with this. Now, with that out of the way, can you tell me why you tell me why you're crying?”

 

“My cousin, he was sent after me when my planet was destroyed, but he never arrived. I have no idea where he is. Jeremiah, he works for these government operatives that tracks aliens and he lets me know if any possible ships are in orbit. It's always a false alarm. This is the first time it's happened since Carter was born and oh, Cat Kal-El looks so much like him it just has hurt so much more than usual,” the CEO said tearfully causing Cat’s heart to ache.

 

“Tell me about everything, Kara Zor-El,” she suggested, still stroking her hair. 

 

_ It’s as if the floodgates have opened,  _ she thought as she sat back, contentedly running her fingers through the woman’s hair listening attentively and asking question here and there.

 

“Cat?” the woman asked hours later, when they were both getting drowsy.

 

“Hmm?” the journalist hummed in reply.

 

“I'm not sure how, but you've become such an important person in my life and I wouldn't change it for anything,” Kara said with a fierce loyalty that stunned the older woman.

 

“Neither would I, boss,” Cat gave the woman a small smile and wiped the wet tears off of the alien's face with her thumb, “Let's get to sleep. You have a day filled with board meetings tomorrow.” 

 

Kara groaned pretending to be irritated at the reminder as she got up to get ready for bed, causing Cat to laugh and follow behind.

  
Everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual feel free to leave comments, Kudos, and prompt suggestions down below. Thank you!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve tradition demands a kiss....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a while since my last update, but things have been kind of crazy lately with finals and such. Now that they're over the story will updated regularly again. Enjoy!

**December 31st 2003 2:27 PM**

 

“Darling, could you be a dear and get the spinach from the fridge?” Cat asked in her usual snarky voice.

 

“ _Spinach_ ? You’re going to be putting _spinach_ in dip?!” the CEO asked incredulously.

 

“Yes… bring the artichoke hearts as well please. We humans need to eat _something_ and we both know you won’t touch anything with leafy ingredients,” the woman said dryly, extending her hand to accept the vegetables she had asked for.

 

“It’s unnatural!” Kara protested as she handed them over.

 

“And the yellow plastic substance you call cheese on the fast food burgers you enjoy isn’t?” the journalist continued their light banter as she continued to make the dip.

 

Cat smirked with victory as the younger woman grumbled and walked away to continue tidying up the toys that Carter had scattered across the penthouse in preparation for that night’s New Year’s Eve party with the Danvers.

 

The divorce case had closed two months ago and Cat was close to gaining full custody of Carter with flying colors. During the five months court was in session, Kara and herself had become very close. It was expected, seeing as they were living together. The teasing from Eliza and Jeremiah had not stopped, though it had increased.

 

Since the baby had been born, they had been acting more and more like a couple. Kara making breakfast for the both of them while having Carter strapped to her in the carrier when Cat had a rough night. Carter resting in the CEO’s arms as she was stripping down privileged male board members left and right while Cat was in a meeting. Cat feeding Carter while they talked about their respective days. Light touches of assurance. An adjustment of a collar or tie. A supportive hand on a shoulder.  A few times even a light kiss on the cheek. The domesticity of it was astounding.

 

**December 31st 2003 4:37 PM**

 

A knock on the door caused Cat to look up from the book she was reading to see Kara quickly move to answer the door, only to be tackled in a hug by a certain enthusiastic twelve year old.

 

“Auntie Kara!” Alex cried in greeting as if she hadn’t seen the woman in years. (It had only been a few days if the journalist counted correctly.

 

“Little Star,” the CEO replied lovingly in turn as she hugged the child back fiercely.

 

“Oh what am I? Chopped liver?” Eliza said with a grin on her face and turned to walk to Cat, careful not to bump the feeding baby in the woman’s arms with the bag of food she was carrying on her other arm.

 

“Good evening Eliza,” she said placate her, “Feel free to put the food on the island.”

 

“Yes ma’am,” the scientist said with a dry smirk, causing the journalist to roll her eyes.

 

Eliza knew how irritating she found that title. It made her feel like the damsel in distress in one of the cheesy westerns her mother was in love with.

 

As the Danvers woman turned to lay out her food, her husband entered the penthouse, clapping Kara on the shoulder in greeting and giving a head nod to Cat.

 

The journalist nodded back and shifted her eyes down to see a certain alien beaming at her. She smiled back widely, bigger than she could remember ever smiling before.

 

_‘So this is what family feels like.’_

 

Out of the blue, Eliza popped out of the kitchen.

 

“I call dibs on holding baby boy after he’s fed!” she said loudly with a triumphant smile, carrying a bowl of Cheez-Its and setting it on the coffee table as she sat directly across the way from Cat, “Now tell me, how does it feel to have the Woman of Steel so whipped that she has allowed food contaminated with green stuff in her household?”

 

“Hey! I’m not _that_ bad!” Kara protested, collapsing on the couch while putting her legs on Eliza’s lap just before Alex crawled up to sit on the CEO’s stomach.

 

“Auntie, you take the lettuce out of every In-N-Out burger you’ve ever ordered,” the youngest Danvers points out, causing the whole family to burst out in laughter at the alien’s expense.

 

**December 31st 2003 11:57 PM**

 

It was almost midnight, and Cat looked around at the people she considered to be her family. A sleeping Alex was snuggled into Kara’s side and Cat was sitting on her other, with Carter laid across both of their laps. Eliza and Jeremiah were snuggled up in one of the many blankets on the loveseat adjacent to them, whispering quietly and glancing at Kara and herself every once in awhile.

 

“Kara,” she whispered, trying to avoid waking up the two children.

 

“Hm?” came the sleepy hum as the CEO turned to face her.

 

“It’s ten seconds from midnight,” Cat said grinning a little mischievously, “I believe tradition demands a kiss.”

 

“Well far be it from me to disagree with tradition,” she suddenly sounded much more awake and Cat saw Kara’s signature smirk through the dim light the fireplace provided.

 

Cat hummed and moved forward as the countdown began.

 

5

 

4

 

Cat closed her eyes and her heartbeat picked up.

 

3

 

2

 

She felt the gentle whisper of Kara’s breath against her lips.

 

1

 

They kissed and for the first time, Cat felt fully at peace. They went on for what seemed like an eternity until they both saw and heard the flash of a camera and turned to see that Eliza was holding a Polaroid camera with a smirk that was identical Kara’s. She could never tell who had learned it from who.

 

“About damn time, ladies,” Jeremiah made the inevitable jab.

 

Cat flipped him off as she scooted closer to Kara. The younger woman hummed and brought her closer, and the journalist sleepily shut her eyes as slender fingers threaded through her hair.

 

She knew they would have to talk, and Kara would still be sleeping in her own room, but right now, in this moment, everything was perfect.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal-El is found. There's a bit of a standoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I'm sorry for taking so long, but thank you for sticking around! Things have been incredibly busy recently, but I haven't forgotten about this at all. I am committed to finishing it as best as I can.

**October 7th 2004 5:48 PM**

 

“Honey, I’m home!” Cat heard from the front of the penthouse along with the clanging of keys being put on the key rack.

 

“I’m not your honey, boss,” she replied routinely as Kara walked into the living room.

 

“I wasn’t talking to you, Grant,” the taller woman stuck out her tongue teasingly.

 

Kara only called her “Grant” outside of work jokingly now.

 

She grabbed Carter out of his bouncy rocker and lifting him up in the air above her head before holding him close, making him squeal with delight.

 

“How’s my little kitten, hm?” she cooed and tickled his stomach earning a giggle.

 

“Careful, Zor-El. He just ate,” Cat warned, smiling fondly.

 

“Mhm…” Kara hummed and sat next to her, pecking her lips lightly before looking over her shoulder at the laptop, “How’s work going?”

 

“Wonderfully,” she said a bit sarcastically and sent off the last email before closing the damned thing, “How do leftovers sound to you, darling?”

 

“Leftovers? In this house? It’s a miracle!” her partner said while making funny faces at the baby, making him jabber and giggle loudly.

 

“I can't stand you,” Cat said with a roll of her eyes and a soft smile.

 

“Then sit down! There's a stool right next to you.”

 

The sound of Kara’s personal cell interrupted the light banter. She watched as the woman answered the call quickly, “Hey Jeremiah! What’s up?”

 

Cat saw her brow furrow and the playful tone morphed into a far more serious one as the tinny voice came through the speaker, too soft for her to hear.

 

“I’m on my way,” her Kryptonian hung up, giving her an apologetic look and handed Carter back to her, “Jer thinks they’ve found Kal.”

 

“Go! I’ll be waiting for you when you come back,” Cat assured her, knowing how important this was for her.

 

“Okay,” she kissed the journalist goodbye chastely.

 

“Be safe,” the woman whispered against her lips.

 

“I will be,” Kara promised.

 

The Kryptonian flew out the window and she found herself praying to whatever gods existed that it wasn’t another false alarm as she watched the alien speed towards the desert, still in her three piece suit.

 

**October 7th 2004 5:54 PM**

 

The moment the CEO set foot in the DEO's headquarters, she was stopped by Hank Henshaw and a large number of men.

 

"Excuse me Director Henshaw, but I am needed in the Medical Ward," Kara said, her back straightening and eyes shifting from a light blue to a sharp, steely grey. No one was going to prevent her from taking her cousin home as soon as she possibly could. No matter how many people she had to take on.

 

"Civilians are not allowed in this facility, Miss Zor-El. Especially not _alien_ civilians," the man growled out, his hands on his hips in a ridiculous sort of pose that she despised.

 

"I advise that you and your people stand down, Director Henshaw. You _do_ remember the deal we have don't you?" the Kryptonian said in a biting tone. She crossed her arms across her chest and allowed her eyes to glow behind her glasses pointedly, "I really don't want to hurt anyone, but I'll do what I have to."

 

The threat was nowhere near empty. She had made a deal with Hank Henshaw back when she found out about the DEO, long ago.

 

**July 25th 1991, 4:56 PM**

 

The alien had scavenged together evidences -interviews, images, videos and even blogs- to try and find the rumored government operatives that worked with (or on… she hadn't figured that part out yet) off worlders.

 

It was the only way that she would be able to find her cousin on this planet she now thought of as her second home, Earth.

 

But finally, with the help of Jeremiah she had found it. The DEO. Department of Education Operations. 

 

"Director Henshaw, with all due respect, I am now a fully legal citizen of the United States of America," she said with a regal tone and stance, "And I now have a  huge media empire that will allow me to over turn this entire organization if I wanted to. So I demand that when you find Kal-El or even have a hint of him coming our way, you or one of my lackeys will inform me immediately." 

 

With every biting word, her eyes started to glow a bit more. She would do anything - _anything_ \- to get her cousin back into her arms.

 

**October 8th 2004, 1:17 AM**

 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of paperwork, Kara’s eyes were wet with happy tears as she carried her sleeping cousin through the open window and into the living room. Cat sat on the couch with the lamp on and her latest book in her hands, waiting for her. Her tie had been loosened, and her silk shirt partially unbuttoned and untucked.

 

She saw Cat shiver at the strong draft of air she had caused to come through the window, causing her to immediately see the tightly swaddled baby in her arms. The journalist got up and walked towards the two aliens.

 

“He’s just like I remembered him,” she whispered, knowing her partner was listening, “Jeremiah says he’s about the same age as Carter.”

 

“Did the DEO give you papers? Did you have to change his name?” Cat whispered back.

 

“Jeremiah tried to get me to change it,” she growled out and handed her the papers, “Kal-El is his name, and that will continue to be his name.”

 

“I agree darling,” the journalist replied, and Kara immediately relaxed again as the shorter woman went on her tippy toes to kiss her on the forehead, “Let’s get you two to bed hmm?”

 

“Yeah,” she sighed with exhaustion, “Sleep sounds great. But Cat… we don’t have an extra crib...”

 

“He can sleep with us,” Cat quickly came up with a solution.

 

The Kryptonian nodded and stumbled towards their bedroom, making a mental note to buy a crib in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go!!! I really hope this is to your liking! Also yay!!! Kal is here and alive and well. (Also Kal is about the same age as Carter.)

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, feel free to leave comments, Kudos, and prompts.


End file.
